


Good intentions, bad execution

by Bitterblue



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterblue/pseuds/Bitterblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delphine has grown used to lying to Cosima. It's not something she's proud of, but it's still a thing that is true. Spoilers through the preview for 2x08. For prolethean, again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good intentions, bad execution

Delphine has grown used to lying to Cosima. It's not something she's proud of, but it's still a thing that is true. The words tumble out of her mouth without prompting. She always kicks herself for them after, but the whole foundation of the thing is lies stacked neatly together. If she admits one, the whole might crumble. And, despite the lies, she loves Cosima more than she had thought she could love anything. It's a circular loop of good intentions, bad execution.

The office looks different without Leekie's hanging gardens ("I _'m going to put, like, an electric eel in one of these tubes._ "), less of a scientist's space. Rachel takes up more space than any of the others, somehow, filling the chair and the room with a tension that unsettles Delphine. Makes her trip over her own feet. Cosima is warmth, and safety, even when she is angry at Delphine (" _Get out._ "), makes her feel confident. Rachel is none of these things.

"You wished to see me, Dr. Cormier?" She is amused, almost. It is so very strange how they all have different voices. Delphine doesn't think she can read these tones like she can read Cosima.

"I...yes. I wanted to speak to you about continuing the treatment." Rachel's face closes, her mouth a firm line of  _no_  and  _get out_. "Please, Rachel, she needs it. If we can procure more of the teeth, if we can make more of the serum, we must give it to Cosima. She is dying. I can't - I can't - I cannot allow her to die."

Rachel shifts in her chair, leaning forward, inspecting Delphine's face. "Perhaps we can come to an arrangement."

"Anything."

She snorts an aborted laugh, tilting her head. "I know, Dr. Cormier."

Delphine can hear the betrayal in Cosima's voice already, see her face. (" _You slept with Rachel?_ " " _For you, mon amour, for you. She wouldn't let us continue the treatment otherwise._ " " _I can't believe I keep trusting you._ ") It loops as she steps around the desk, dropping to her knees in front of Rachel.

What's one more lie? Cosima is more important.


End file.
